Being Lost is Definitely Disasterous, Heavy on the 'Dis'
by MyLittleRobinPrihor
Summary: The mission was a get in, get out. However, Batman just had to have said that it was a covert mission, and you know what happens when he says that. The mission blows up. Now, stuck in the Amazon jungle with no communications, thousands of guards trying to kill you, and your little brother fighting to stay alive, what is a guy to do? "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive."
1. Chapter 1

**Rating could go down but there will be some...graphic, bloody action scenes in this story. Better be safe than sorry.**

* * *

**U.N.K.N.O.W.N-P.O.I.N.T-O.F-V.I.E.W**

**Location: Unknown  
**

**Time: Unknown  
**

**P.O.V: Unknown  
**

The first thing that came to my mind was that my head hurt...a lot. It wasn't one of those-my head is starting to hurt because of all this racket-oh no, it was one of the-someone banged my head on the liberty bell 100 times then wacked me with a baseball bat another 100 times and then, they proceeded to drive a gazillion motorcycles over me while sticking a thousand needles into my mind-so much that I think my mind is going to explode.

If you don't know who I am yet, then you will with this next sentence.

The second thought that came to my mind-even though it was going to explode-was. 'Man, was I starving. When was the last time I ate something?'

And that was when the rest of my sense came flooding back to me.

While my mind was being ripped apart, my eyes felt heavy against my cheeks and I could barely lift up my arms or legs. I tried to get my tongue working by swishing it around in my mouth. That's when I found out that I was extremely thirsty and warm. I rolled my shoulders slightly and I moaned into the silent air. There was something hard and bumpy beneath me with some patches of...carpet, hay, yarn...grass. I was most likely lying on the hard, sticky and muddy ground. Okay, taste, touch, and hunger were accounted for. Yes-I counted hunger as one of the six senses...why, you got a problem with that?

Next, my hearing came back and did I just hear a-"Crockkkkk, Crockkkkk"-bird...crockk? Yes, yes I did. It was mostly quite around me with the occasional bird chirping or squawking and I think I could faintly hear a river running not too far away. However, no other sounds came to my ears.

"Sshlthhhh, hugghhh, achoooooo!" -Achoo -Achoo -Achoo! Echo, Echo, Echo. My nose! The burning pain of fire on my face! Make it stop, make it stop! I sniffed again and again trying to see if I could place my location better. I smelt...grass, and mud with a tiny bit of bird guano. Those birds better of left me alone. I hate it when bird waste lands on my costume-not like it's ever been done before though. "Eghh." I'm just gonna shut up now. I also smelled fresh leaves and even a bit of a burning smell. Did we go camping and burn a fire or something?

Okay, 5 of my six senses are there, now, let's see if I can open my eyes this time. It took me awhile for myself to get my eyes open and blinking. When I did, I wish I never woke up in the first place. All my eyes could see was green, green, green, green, and more green! Looking up I could see many trees above me blocking out the sunshine. I moved my head to the left and right and guess what I saw. More green. I shakily got up and put pressure on my right leg. When I did, I let out a slow hiss of pain and looked down at it. My ankle looked swollen and I swore there was blood on my boot. I took a more careful survey of my surroundings and state.

I was surrounded by trees-most likely a forest or a jungle-and I had been laying on the hard dirty, muddy, and narrow path on the ground. Ahead of me was an entrance of sorts and behind me it seemed like I was trapped in by the trees. This also included both my right and left side. I couldn't see any sun or patches of the sly above me because the tress formed a canopy above me. All together it seemed as if I was in a green hut. A very green hut.

I ran my fingers through my light-ish dark red hair and I could feel twigs and dirt in it. Nothing was covering my eyes and looking at the ground I could see my cowl and/or goggles lying there. While my goggles were red, my cowl matched my shirt and was a bright yellow color. Well, it _used_ to be a yellow color. Now it looked kind of like a cross between a red, brown, and orange. I looked down at my chest and found the same type of orangey, brownish-yellow. The lightning symbol in the middle of my chest was dirty and barely seen. My right red glove was gone and the glove on my left hand was falling apart. It resembled a different type of brown color.

My once red pants that matched my hair were now torn in places and a blackish-brown color. I guess my new colors are brown and back, I shivered. Last but not least I checked my boots and almost threw up at what I saw. My yellow boots were now bright red-the bright red color of blood-and the worst part, I knew it wasn't mine. I had already done an injury check and although my head hurts and has a major bump, I was mostly fine. Any other injuries were probably gone by the time I woke up. What can I say. When you're a speedster, everything becomes faster, including my healing powers.

I inhaled deeply when something came to me. And no, it was not my stomach, although I still was hungry. I wondered how in the world I got there. That's when I started freaking out. I was alone, in a jungle, hungry, by myself, hurt and hungry and I didn't even know how or why I was there. Did I mention that I was _hungry?_ I was still freaking out when a thought came to me, _"One of the most important lessons he taught me was that no matter what situation you are in or got into, you need __to be__ calm and rationalized. You need to think clearly or, you can say it in my words. You need __to be__ traught. Get it KF? Traught? As in the opposite of distraught. __Hehhehhe__!"_

Rob's right. I need to be traught in order to find out what happened. Now, think! And then, thousands of voices or memories went through my head...

_"-New mission for you, plea-"_

_"-covert mission, I mea-"_

_"-Don't worry batsie, we'll be-"_

_"-hmmph, this sounds to easy, come on-"_

_"Shut up Baywatch! Don't you ever know-"_

_"-se be careful. I don't want-"_

_"-n covert! Do not let anyo-"_

_"-fine. Just like we usually ar-"_

_"-Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"_

_"-M'gann! Are yo-"_

_"-Use the mind link if you mus-"_

_"-What if we get caught. It would be bad, righ-"_

_"-Kadur! Kaldur! Are you the-"_

_"Most importantly! **Do. Not. Get. Caught!"**_

'Wow!', 'what in the world happened!?'

_"-You'll be given partners, don't lose sight of each other-"_

_"-I call Superboy, I mean...would you like to...you know, well, umm. Hello, Megan!"_

_"-I refuse to be on _Baywatch's_ team-"_

_"-I refuse to be with Roy's replacem-"_

_"-No names Kid Fla-"_

_"-I guess that just leaves us. Right KF?"_

_"Yes! We're going on a mission, a covert mission and I got Rob on my team! Woohoo! Beat that!"_

__"-We're going on a mission, a covert mission and I got Rob on my team! Woohoo! Beat that!"__

___"-a covert mission and I got Rob on my team! Woohoo! Beat that!"___

____"-and I got Rob on my team! Woohoo! Beat that!"____

________"-I got Rob on my team! Woohoo! Beat that!"________

____________"-I got Rob on my team! Woohoo!-"  
____________

________________________"-I got Rob on my team!-"________________________

____________________________________"-Rob on my team!-"____________________________________

________________________________________________________________________"-Rob my team!-"________________________________________________________________________

OH...Oh No!

Rob's on MY team! Shoot...Then where IS he!

Robin is My best friend, MY little brother. If anything happened to him I'll-

Calm down KF, calm down. Deep breath in, deep breath out. He's probably just sleeping or eating, or scouting out the area. Yeah! That's it. Scouting. Well. I'm up now so I better go find him. I started running in the direction of the entrance as fast and as slow as I could go so I can find him faster but then also not miss him.

'_Please be okay, Robin, meu mic Prihor.'  
_

* * *

**Annnnnndddd there it is! The first chapter of my first story. I hope you like it and I also hope you...REVIEW! XD  
**

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I have been very busy lately and because of this my mind is thinking faster than I can write. I have so many story ideas that I would like to write down but I do not want to overload myself with too many stories to write. So, if you enjoyed this first chapter and want me to continue please review so I can see if I should stick with this story or start a different one. **

**Please Review! Thank You! **

_-Meu mic Prihor says, "My little Robin", in Romanian.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**P.O.V: Unknown**

A few minutes after our favorite red-headed speedster had remembered that the Team had been sent on a mission and that they each had partners, he was still running in hopes of finding his best friend. Though Wally was trying to get his mind focused on his task he couldn't help but think of what events had happened before he woke up. The problem was that he couldn't remember anything. It wasn't like the Bialya mission where they lost six months of their memory, it was only a couple of hours...or days...he just couldn't remember.

He did remember that Batman had sent them on a mission in, maybe in South America and they all had a partner that they teamed up with to do something. And then...he didn't know. Somehow he was knocked unconscious and split up from Robin. Wally couldn't even remember what the mission had been about. Well...maybe after he found Rob they could compare notes and fill in the missing puzzle pieces.

That was another thing. When Wally had woken up he didn't feel to well and he had some scrapes and bruises. It could have been worse earlier before he had started to super heal himself. Wally couldn't help wondering in what condition his best friend was in. Wally tried to convince himself that Robin was fine. After all, he Robin was strong and had been doing this type of stuff since he was a kid. However, Wally _also_ couldn't help remembering that although Rob was an excellent hero and strong-willed, he was _also_ a _human_, a _vulnerable_, (_well_, maybe not _so_ vulnerable, Wally _had_ been beaten up by him more times than he could count), _human. _Wally could only hope that his little brother was fine.

While Wally was trying to get himself focused he didn't notice that the path had turned to his right and that he was about to run into a tree. Let's just say he found out a little to late. **_"Crashh!" _**Wally sat up and shook his head. He really should be more careful in an unknown area. Oh well. As Wally was about to get up and keep searching for the missing bird he heard a noise to his left. He was going to ignore it but it didn't sound like any regular jungle noise that a jungle would have, it sounded more...human. Wall whipped his head to his left so fast that you would think that even a speedster would get whiplash. What Wally saw turned and brought up different emotions in him.

Lying there, a couple of meters away, was Robin. Robin was halfway in a tree and halfway falling out. The branches above the tree looked like they had been torn off and were broken at odd angles. Wally got up as fast as he could and zoomed over to his friend. Wally couldn't stop himself from gasping at the sight of Robin. Wally's eyes widened but then they narrowed and he could feel a deep burning sensation in him that wanted to rip the throat out of whoever did this to his little brother.

Robin looked horrible. His left sleeve had been ripped off and was laying on a branch a couple of feet up. His shirt had multiple tears in it and his 'R' was missing. His left glove looked fine but his right looked like it had been smashed by a bulldozer. Robin's utility belt was hanging off a branch a few feet from the ground and looked like someone had thrown up blood on it. Robin's pants were intact but once again ripped here and there and one of his boots was shredded. However, it wasn't just the boot that looked like it had been thrown into a shredder; his foot looked like it had been too. Wally quickly glanced at Rob's head before he stumbled back a couple of steps and threw up.

Robin groaned again and he moved his head a bit to his right. His left lens was gone and his mask had a little tear in it, there was blood dripping down from his forehead and the side of his head. Ultimately, Robin looked horrible...and there was blood _EVERYWHERE!_ Wally looked back up at his friend and realized that Robin was dangerously close to falling out of the tree. Wally took a couple of steps towards the tree and that's when it snapped. The branch broke and Robin started tumbling down. Wally's eyes widened in horror and he speed over to the tree to catch him. When Wally caught Robin he stubbed his toe and pain traveled up his body making him fall to his rear.

Wally took a couple of breaths and glanced down at Robin. He was a little surprised to see one of his lenses open and one crystal-blue eye squinting at him. Although his eyes were beautiful and made the sky look as if it was gloomy, Wally could decipher a little of Robins unconcealed pain. Wally mentally stabbed Batman over and over. He didn't really know why but he had to hurt someone for hurting his best friend and making him, a _thirteen_ year-old _boy_, feel unimaginable pain.

"Hey Rob." Wally's voice cracked from fear, "you okay?" Wally mentally beat himself up this time. Who asks their bleeding best friend if they were okay? I mean, who _did_ that? A humorless and painful laugh erupted from Robin's mouth before he replied to Wally. Robin's voice was also hoarse and needed water. "You always were faster on your feet then with your mouth...weren't you Wally. Not feeling to well," he let out another painful laugh, " this is disastrous...heavy on the dis...isn't it." Wally shook his head in disbelief. Leave it to Robin to try to lighten up the mood.

"I...your...you look horrible dude. How...do you...I. On a scale of...one through ten, how do you feel." Wally almost didn't see Robin wince..._almost_.

"Do you know...where are we...?" Rob-no-_Dick _coughed up. Wally couldn't help but notice how Dick avoided the question. "Shhh...Don't speak Rob. I...I don't know where...where we are." Dick winced and tried to straighten himself up. "Oh no you don't." Wally gently pushed Dick back down. "You shouldn't be moving in your state." He tried to get up again and his eyes widened. "No, Wall-Kid Flash...we have to go...now!" "You don't need to go anywhere, you need to rest-" Robin flipped over and pushed Kid Flash into the ground. "Sshhh! Shut up _Kid Flash!"_

"Rob? What in the world are you doing-" Robin glared at him and was about to reply when they both heard a snap. Wally's eyes widened, "Di-did you hear that?" They both stilled and slowed their breathing when they heard voices come from their left.

"Eu penso de que foram esta maneira!" "Feche acima! Se forem próximos então nós necessitarem ser quiet assim que nós não os alertamos a nossa presença, você idiot!" "Quiet! Ambos você! Encontre os brats da liga da justiça antes que comecem afastado! Você, vai à esquerda e você, vai para a direita, reunião para trás aqui em trinta minutos. Compreenda?" "Sim!" **[1]**

Wally could only understand a few things they said since he was still taking high school Spanish but Robin's eyes widened in panic. Robin harshly whispered in Wally's ear, "KF! We have to move..._NOW!"_ "Why? They are nowhere-" "_NOW KF!_ NOW!" Wally wasted no time in gently picking up his best friend and running over to Rob's utility belt. "We might need this." He picked it up as well and ran as fast as he could and as far as he could. While he was running Robin explained the situation to him.

"KF. I believe they have something to do with our mission here because they were talking about us."

"Wait! You could understand them?! How come I couldn't!? I've been taking Spanish classes for a while now and I should've-"

Robin sighed, "They weren't speaking Spanish KF. It was Portuguese. May I continue?"

Wally winced and murmured yes.

Robin rolled his eyes before he closed them. Now he had a throbbing headache to go with the rest of his injuries...just great. "Idiots number one and two were talking about finding the 'Justice League Brats' and being subtle about it. Then their boss told them to quiet it down and-"

"Hold on! Why are you calling them idiots number one and two?"

"Because that's what their boss called them. Anyway, they split up and one of them was about to enter our little clearing and-" Robin had to stop talking because he couldn't breathe. He started violently coughing and started choking.

"Rob! Dude! Are you okay-" Wally stumbled and tripped on a hidden rock and sent both of them sprawling.

Robin started breathing again and took some deep breathes. When he landed on the ground he grunted and bit his lip but not before he let out a small hiss of pain.

"Robin! Are you okay!? Back there you-"

"I'm... fine KF. Just...a little...short of...breath. But I...umphh-" They both looked down at Robin's leg and they saw that it was bent a little awkwardly and it was bleeding a lot more than it was before.

"OH! I'm so _soo_ _sorry_ Rob! IdidntrealizethattherewasarockthereandItotallyforgotaboutthestateyoureinandIshouldhavebeenmorecarefulcuznowyourehurtanditsallmyfaultandI-"

"...KF."

"Yeah Rob!"

...

"Shut up!"

* * *

I used the world lingo language translator for this chapter so I would like to apologize in advance if I wrote the languages incorrectly or used them incorrectly. The Portuguese should translate to this in English:

**[1]**-"I think that they went this way!" "Shut up! If they are nearby then we need to be quiet so we do not alert them to our presence, you idiot!" "Quiet! Both of you! Find the Justice League brats before they get away! You, go left and you, go right, meet back here in thirty minutes. Understand?" "Yes!"


End file.
